fridayfandomcom-20200216-history
Craig Jones
Craig Jones is the main protagonist of the Friday series, played by Ice Cube. He appears in all the three Friday films and in the Friday: The Animated Series episodes. Friday Craig has just been fired from his job after getting caught on camera stealing boxes and his father tells him he has to get a job or he will kick him out of the house. Craig then meets up with his homeboy, Smokey and they sit on Craig's stoop. Smokey then gets Craig to smoke weed with him as Craig gets high and starts having hallucinations. Craig then finds out that Smokey got him involved with Big Worm killing Smokey at 10:00. Craig then starts asking his family for money, but they won't give it to him. After Craig thinks.Next Friday Rumor has spread to the neighborhood that Deebo has broken out of jail months later and will come looking for Craig. As a precaution, Craig's father decides to have him stay with Elroy, Craig's sex-crazed, lottery winning uncle, and his cousin Day-Day . Initially, life in Rancho Cucamonga seems to be ideal, however, trouble soon arises in many different areas. While staying with his uncle and cousin, Craig learns about the neighborhood trouble; a family of Mexican thugs (the Jokers) living next door whom have all served prison time at one point or another, the oldest of whom had just been released. Craig also takes notice of their eldest sister Carla, however, he's warned by Day-Day to stay away from her because of her brothers and the trouble that they pose. Craig visits Day-Day at his work place and meets Day-Day's friend/co-worker "Roach" . After an angry customer attempts to scam Day-Day out of money by returning a broken CD, Craig throws him out of the store. Immediately after, Day-Day notices D'Wana and Baby D parked across the street from the store waiting for Day-Day to come out. Day-Day locks the door and makes Craig and Roach join him into the back. The three of them are drawn outside by D'Wana and Baby D. Craig and Roach stand on the sidelines while Baby D attempts to run after Day-Day, but fails when Day-Day proves to be much too fast. Baby D tells Day-Day to hook her up with Craig, but Craig runs inside which angers D'Wana and Baby D, and they further vandalize Day-Day's car with a brick and then they leave. Craig Day-Day and Roach then stay in the back and smoke where Roach shows Craig and Day-Day a brownie with chronic in it. At this time, the store's owner, Pinky, arrives to find the store locked up. He believes Craig is a thief in the process of robbing the store and pulls a gun on him. Craig attempts to explain the situation, but Pinky continues to be unreasonable. When Pinky slips on some CD cases spilled on the floor, he loses his gun, which Craig retrieves and continues to tell Pinky he's not a thief, and that Day-Day is his cousin. Pinky verifies the truth from Day-Day and fires both him and Roach out of anger. The three of them ride back to Day-Day's, with Day-Day extremely upset with Craig. As they're sitting in the front yard trying to think of a solution, as earlier that day the mailman delivered a delinquency notice of foreclosure on their house. Roach attempts to leave but slips on his skateboard which is then intentionally run over by the Joker brothers' Cadillac. The three of them sit and watch the Jokers exit their vehicle, with the elder Joker removing a suspicious hydraulic pump from the trunk. At this point, Craig formulates an idea to find out what's inside the pump. Craig and Day-Day jump the fence of the Joker house. Craig breaks inside while the three brothers are having a small party with their dates downstairs. While Roach is trying to keep the Joker's dog Chico occupied with a package of bologna, but once he runs out Roach uses his chronic brownie which makes Chico passout. Craig finds the hydraulic pump in the elder Joker's bedroom, which turns out to be a hiding place for a large amount of drug cash, and takes some of it. After attempting to escape, Craig accidentally jumps through Carla's window, which actually impresses her that he has the courage to come see her in spite of her intimidating brothers. Day-Day and Roach grow nervous about Craig's prolonged absence and attempt to go find him. They knock at the door and are greeted by the three brothers armed with pistols and automatic rifles. They take Day-Day and Roach hostage, and attempt to find out where their money went. Eventually, Craig's father, Deebo and his younger brother Tyrone show up simultaneously. When Craig realizes that Day-Day hasn't returned home, he, Mr. Jones, and Elroy plan a rescue mission. Craig's father knocks out Baby Joker with a two-by-four beam and proceeds to help Craig and Elroy liberate Day-Day and Roach. Craig and Joker face off in a bare-knuckle brawl, while Day-Day and Roach, bound and gagged, attempt to escape. Elroy arrives and berates Day-Day for getting him involved in the mess they're in, while untying him and Roach from their duct tape bindings. Craig struggles with Joker, until Day-Day and Roach appear. They both dive in to help, but Joker moves out of the way, and grabs an assault rifle, pointing it at the three of them. Deebo appears behind Joker, knocking him out and takes the weapon, aiming it at Craig. Then Chico arrives and attacks Deebo. Soon after, the police arrive and arrest the Joker brothers, Deebo and Tyrone. However they're unaware of the hydraulic pump and its contents, and thus Craig, Day-Day and Roach are left with the cash which helps in paying their debts so that Elroy and Day-Day can keep their house. The film ends with Craig leaving Rancho Cucamonga, and him witnessing D'Wana and Baby Dee showing up and tossing a brick at Day-Day's BMW, smashing his windows, and driving off, laughing. Friday After Next The movie begins when a robber, disguised as Santa Claus, breaks into Craig and Day-Day's house at 3:37am on Christmas Eve. Craig fights with the robber, trashing their apartment while making frantic, futile attempts to wake Day-Day. The robber escapes with Craig and Day-Day's Christmas presents and rent money . The same morning, the police come over to get a report . After the police leave, Ms. Pearly comes in and says that if the two do not pay their rent money by the end of the day, she will evict them . Furthermore, she promises to send her homosexual ex-convict son, Damon, who just got out of prison after twelve years, after them if they do not pay in a timely manner. The same day, Craig and Day-Day get jobs as "Top Flight Security Guards" from Moly, the property manager and owner of a notoriously squalid doughnut shop and the shopping center that they are assigned to patrol. Later that day, they meet Donna and Money Mike , who run a fledgling shop called 'Pimps and Hoes'. The shopping center is also the home of a BBQ rib restaurant called 'Bros. BBQ', owned by the cousins' fathers, Willie and Elroy . A couple of baseheads try to rob Money Mike's store and Craig and Day-Day catch them both. He offers them a cash reward but Craig denies it and invites him to his party. Then, a gang of thugs, supposedly the grandsons of some carolers that were chased of by Day-Day for loitering in front of the corner store, begin to chase Craig and Day-Day, but, unable to catch them, then proceed to beat Moly for hiding them, resulting in the two losing their jobs. As revenge, Willie rats Moly out to the Department of Health. Craig and Day-Day throw a rent party later that night to recoup their stolen money and stay in their apartment. While Money Mike is in the restroom, Damon attempts to rape him, but fails when Money Mike grabs his testicles with pliers. Damon then proceeds to chase him when he tries to run away. Also Ms. Pearly comes on to Craig's dad when he uses her bathroom, causing Craig's mom to fight Ms. Pearly when she catches the two. Craig and Day-Day see the robber and give chase, running into other obstacles and are ultimately unsuccessful. Eventually, the robber gets run over by Pinky's limousine. The movie then ends when Craig and Day-Day retrieve their Christmas presents and tie the robber up on a chimney. During the credits, it is revealed that Craig and Donna hooked up after Craig returned and that Damon is still chasing Money Mike, and that Ms. Pearly tried to stop the party by calling the police, but they left after receiving weed as a bribe. Last Friday Craig is slated to return as he and Day-Day tries to bust Smokey out of rehab. He and Deebo are going to be cool with each other as they team up to try and steal Big Worm's money. They and Day-Day must contend with his new enforcers Joker and his brothers whom are hired to protect Big Worm's money Friday: The Animated Series Episodes: 1. "Hardly Working": Pops kicks Craig out of the house until he gets a job. He is unable to find one and sleeps on the streets where he is arrested for the kidnapping of a white girl. 2. "Notorious T.R.E.E.": A tree knot that looks like Biggie Smalls attracts attention to the neighborhood and P. Diddy. 3. "Go with the Flow": Old pipes cause a massive flood in the neighborhood, forcing everyone to flee to the safety of the R. Kelly Youth Center. Craig and Smokey look for help, but instead find a conspiracy that reaches the highest levels of city government. So they get a reporter to show their plight and forces the mayor to fix the flood by draining out the water. 4. "Experience the Happy": Craig enters the Big Brother program to impress Debbie. 5. "When Craig Met Condi": Big Mary's cousin, Condoleezza Rice, comes to visit and is attracted to Craig. 6. "The Spirit of 420": Smokey wants to celebrate his and Craig's favorite holiday, April 20th. Only problem is that Craig got a job working for his Uncle Elroy(whom Willie obviously can't stand) at his successful BBQ restaurant and doesn't want to celebrate anymore. After being disgraced, Smokey is shown his past, present and future in a parody of A Christmas Carol from his future self in order to save Craig from a miserable, unhappy marriage with his gold-digger wife in Rancho Cucamonga. When Smokey comes to and after stopping Ezal from stealing his pants, he tricks Willie into thinking that Elroy bragged about his humiliating endeavors in front of his customers at Bros' BBQ, which leads to a confrontation between the two brothers. Humiliated by both his father's and uncle's behavior, Craig quits his job and returns home to celebrate his favorite holiday with Smokey. 7. "Great Moments in Black History": Craig's dad try's to teach Craig and Smokey about Black History. 8. "Uncle Craig's Cabin"(Series Finale): Craig's dad, Willie, get beaten by a dog so he can't go to work. So Craig and Smokey agree to take over Pop's dog-catching route for a day to try and catch the famed El Diablo. They wind up instead, picking strawberries with immigrants. When Craig and Smokey return from the farm to finish the job, they find El Diablo. In the truck, they discover that El Diablo is a mother trying to raise her pups. Craig and Smokey decide to let her go and give Pops a replacement dog who looks like Diablo herself. Trivia *Craig and Willie Jones are the only characters to appear in all three Friday films. Gallery Category:Friday Characters Category:Next Friday Characters Category:Friday After Next Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Last Friday Characters Category:Victims Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Jones family